Un regalo de cumpleaños
by AngelTerra133
Summary: ¿Cuál sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para un padre?


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Un regalo de cumpleaños**

Ike sintió los nervios hacerle un nudo en el estomago. A su memoria volvieron todos aquellos recuerdos de cuando Aqua se marchó por meses sin decir palabra alguna, solo dejándole una pequeña nota donde apenas se disculpaba y no daba explicación.

Eso había sido varios años atrás, pero Ike vivía con el miedo de que su esposa en cualquier momento hiciera lo mismo, ya fuera por capricho o solo por molestar.

El problema era que sus hijos tampoco estaban por ningún lado. En realidad, nadie aparecía, aunque para el resto de los mercenarios era normal marcharse cuando tenían día libre, pero cuando Aqua salía, siempre avisaba y rara vez iba sin él, o mejor dicho: nunca iba sin él. En el caso de sus hijos, Alexis y Greil, también pedían permiso, Aspros era el único que se desaparecía siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

Más nervioso aun, y después de revisar cada habitación, se dirigió al comedor en busca de alguien que pudiera darle una respuesta, apenas abrió la puerta y se tuvo que echar hacia atrás por la abrupta exclamación de todos sus compañeros, que no conformes con gritarle un sonoro "felicidades", le arrojaron un montón de tiras de papel multicolor.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —inquirió, sacudiéndose todo lo que le había caído. No alcanzó ni a recuperarse del susto cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y lo apretaron como si quisieran partirlo en dos.

Cuando la mirada de Ike se dirigió a quien lo sujetaba, encontró los hermosos ojos de su hija menor, Alexis.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papi! —exclamó la muchacha de no más de quince años, sonriendo ampliamente—. La fiesta la organicé yo, no le creas a Greil, se quiere quedar con todo el crédito.

Para Ike, Alexis era tan parecida a Aqua, tan linda como ella; tenía cabello de color negro, largo, liso y con las puntas alzadas, siempre lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo alta sujeta con una cinta verde. Lo único que no heredó de su madre fueron los ojos, que si bien eran hermosos, eran de un color azul, como los de él.

—Oye, no es cierto —Greil corrió hacia él y comenzó a jalonear a su hermana melliza—. ¡Fuimos los dos!

Cuando Ike veía a Greil, era como verse a sí mismo a esa edad, la única diferencia que encontraba en su hijo era que el muchacho tenía un carácter mucho más explosivo, mucho más impulsivo todavía.

—¡Déjame! ¡No! —se quejó Alexis, sin soltar a Ike.

El hombre apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurría como para tener cabeza de separar a sus escandalosos hijos. Echó una mirada a su alrededor para ver a todos sonriendo, felices, acomodando la comida sobre la mesa, junto a un gran pastel decorado con betún azul y blanco y con la frase "Feliz cumpleaños" escrita con letra cursiva en la parte superior.

Había olvidado ese día, como normalmente olvidaba todos los otros días importantes con la excepción de algunos otros cumpleaños y su aniversario de bodas. Siempre eran Soren y Titania los que se encargaban de recodarle las demás fechas.

—¡Niños!

Al escuchar esa voz, sus hijos dejaron de pelear y Ike sintió un alivio recorrerle el cuerpo y borrarle por completo el aturdimiento. Aqua les dirigió una mirada severa a sus hijos y luego se acercó a su esposo para plantar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Felicidades, mi amor —le dijo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Te estás volviendo anciano.

—Me asusté cuando no te encontraba, luego busqué a los niños y me asusté más —confesó Ike, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa—. Gracias por todo, había olvidado que se festejaba hoy.

—Eso supusimos —comentó Soren, mirando de mala manera a Shinon quien ya estaba bebiendo—. Por eso no hicimos nada para que lo recordaras.

—Solo así sería una sorpresa total —agregó Mist, acercándose para darle un corto abrazo a su hermano.

—Papá —lo llamaron Greil y Alexis al unísono, ambos sujetando una caja alargada y envuelta en papel plateado—. Tu regalo.

—…Mis hijos —dijo Ike, alcanzando a rodear a sus mellizos con los brazos y plantándoles un beso en la frente—. Muchas gracias.

—Esperamos que te guste —Greil le sonrió y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana—. Sería algo mejor si Alexis hubiera ahorrado con tiempo.

—Yo no tengo que la culpa que mi espada de plata se haya roto antes de lo previsto —se defendió la muchacha, haciendo un ligero puchero—. Perdóname, papi.

—No pasa nada…¿Y su hermano Aspros?

—No sabemos —Greil rodó los ojos y Alexis se encogió de hombros, de nuevo hablando al mismo tiempo.

—Ya sabes cómo es, amor —intervino Aqua—. Seguro al rato aparece.

Ike solo asintió e intentó que el pequeño disgusto no arruinara el resto de la fiesta. Lo cierto es que le dolía estar tan alejado del mayor de sus hijos y nunca pensó que el muchacho de dieciocho años no haya asistido para felicitarlo, ni siquiera por petición de su madre.

Comió con el resto de su familia, abrió obsequios y se dejó consentir, incluso se atrevió a beber un poco con Shinon. Cuando sintió que se le estaban pasando las copas, tuvo que salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Llegó hasta la parte trasera de la fortaleza, en el campo de flores, y se acercó hasta la pequeña tumba simbólica que habían hecho para su padre y su madre.

No rezó por el descanso de sus almas, no tenía dios a quien rezar, además de haber destruido a la que supuestamente velaba por todos, él nunca fue alguien religioso. Solo se sentó ahí y guardó silencio, tratando de recordarlos a ambos lo mejor que su memoria se lo permitía, conteniendo el sentimiento que se aglomeraba en su pecho al tenerlos a su lado.

Le habría encantado que ambos conocieran a Aqua y a sus tres hijos.

—Padre.

La voz lo sobresaltó un poco y al girarse se encontró con los ojos bicolor de su hijo mayor, Aspros.

El muchacho era como la mezcla entre él y su esposa. Tenía el cabello de un tono azul muy oscuro, casi color negro y su mirada azul escondía pequeñas franjas en tono violeta. Su personalidad era algo como la de Ike, valiente, decidido, pero arrogante y mucho más seguro de sí mismo de lo que Ike alguna vez lo fue.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió Ike, serio como siempre que hablaba con él.

—Es mi día libre, ¿no? Se supone que puedo hacer lo que quiera —refutó él, tan altanero como siempre.

—…Claro.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Ike de nuevo se volvió a las tumbas de sus padres en un intento por ignorar a Aspros, quien a fin de cuentas se sentó junto a él, cruzándose de piernas y brazos como si estuviera meditando, por el rabillo del ojo atisbó como fruncía el ceño más de lo normal; esa era su cara de concentración.

—…Felicidades —susurró el muchacho, sin mirarlo.

Ike no dijo nada, solo lo contempló un poco más y se dio cuenta de cómo el muchacho sacaba una diminuta cajita decorada con un moño azul, extendiéndosela a él.

—Hubiera preferido que estuvieras en la fiesta —confesó el mercenario, aceptando el obsequio de su hijo—. Pero gracias.

Aspros asintió y se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Ike alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo, deteniendo su marcha.

—Te quiero, hijo…lamento ser tan duro contigo a veces, pero fue así como mi padre me educó.

—Yo entiendo, padre….t-también te quiero —apenas dijo eso último, el muchacho se sacudió la mano de su padre y salió corriendo.

Ike solo lo vio hasta que se perdió de su vista. El hecho de escuchar a su hijo mayor diciendo, por primera vez, que lo quería, había sido el mejor regalo que pudo recibir.

* * *

 **Esto nació del fic** _ **Future Past**_ **de mi amiga Yelai donde le presté a Aqua y a Aspros para que fueran la esposa y el hijo de Ike respectivamente uwu pasen a leerlo ;n; aunque ya se acabó. En realidad era del día del padre pero bueno, lo cambié y no, no creo que el cumpleaños de Ike sea este día xD en realidad, si le diera una fecha, creo que sería como en marzo o abril, tal vez en octubre xD**

 **Pero bueno…estaba aburrida, quería publicar algo pero a Land of Gods todavía le falta mucho, aunque el cap de Una espada por un bebé está casi listo uwu A El Comienzo también le falta, lo siento xD**

 **Déjenme un review, por fis u-u**


End file.
